Alice's Wings
by Shoot-for-the-moonxo
Summary: When you've escaped from an evil school with all but your brother and sister and your WINGS, are you ready to use your power to save the world? to destroy the exact thing that CREATED you? Its six years after Maximum Ride and Gazzy finally finds a girl.T.
1. Six Years Later

**Chapter**** 1**

Gazzy's POV

I laughed as I watched my sister dart around chasing 17 yr old Nudge. Wait-17? WOW time fly's!(he he get it? No? Never mind) Anyway, Angel and Nudge were flitting through the sky like graceful, HUGE, birds. Most of you know me from Max's books, but i decided to write my own. its six years after Max's books. She hasn't continued because we've been kinda busy saving the world. Have we succeeded? you'll just have to wait and see...for those of you who think you are too cool for school, let me help you with the math. I'm 14, Angel's 12(Total is still with us), Nudge is 17, Max, Fang, and Ig are 20!!! i grinned as my eyes settled on Max and Fang. They were murmuring quietly to each other while holding hands. Max's small ring sparkled in the sun. YUP! They're engaged! Of course the ring was bought with Max's card but still... They flew in perfect harmony. Its like they programed their wings to flap simultaneously. Wings? For those of you who DON'T know, the flock and I are the results of sicking scientific experiments. we're 98% human and 2% bird so... yup you guessed it, we fly! but if you want to learn more about that, read Max's books. So there you have it, we're scientific experimented bird mutants. But ya know what? I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: ok so there is my first story!!!! i finally got the document manager to work! i hope you liked my story! PLEASE read and review. and if you liked(or disliked:() my story read my friend Adryanna's. its called the Audri Experiment. It's really good. so you're homework is click and review than read my friends story**

**love**

**Angel **


	2. Let's Ditch the Caves

Chapter 1 Gazzy's POV

I laughed as I watched my sister dart around chasing 17 yr ol Nudge.

"Ok gang!" Max Exclaimed, turning to face us. We were sitting in a small, sputtering fire in a damp cave somewhere in the California. Angel was playing in a corner with Total. Nudge was leaning against Iggy's broad shoulder, yawning. Fang was sitting Indian style at Max's feet. I watched them all, leaning against the cave entrance.

"Angel's informed me that we MAY be being tracked" Everyone froze. Angel looked up.

"I don't want to scare anyone but it's a big possibility. Max and I have agreed that our living in caves is becoming to predictable." She told us. I nodded, considering the logic.

"The whitecoats MUST know this is our favorite camping site." I agreed.

"Ok, so how 'bout we ditch the caves and find a discreet forest somewhere." Max continued.

Nudge's head sprung up and her eyes grew wide, a sure sign the Nudge Channel was about to begin.

"Oooooooooh, we can make a tree house and live like Swiss Family Robinson even though they had mostly guys, we could be like Swiss Family just with more girls! Perfect! Except I hope we don't have to wear those oufits! They aren't very-"

"SHUT UP NUDGE!" she sat down in a huff. Iggy rubbed her back soothingly.

"Anyone reject the idea? Max asked, pleased.

"OK, let's get some sleep, we leave at dawn." The flock stacked fists and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. I heard Fang murmur something about first watch and then, I was out.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed! I'm trying to post as much as I can. I am in New York City so at night and a little in the morning I have some time to do so. **

6464MiniDiceofRandomness: **I will try my best to make the chapters longer. You see, because my parents wouldn't let me on for a bit (or till the end of school) I had written the story I wanted to post, on paper. On the paper it was at least a page long but I guess its not on Microsoft. No, Sorry, Not all the story will be Gazzy's POV but a lot is. I wanted to be able to see what the other flock members thought of… Whoops! Can't say more or I'll give it away!!! So…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	4. We Couldn't Hide our Shock

**Gazzy's POV**

Max didn't lie. We were airborne just as the sun began to rise. Glancing around me I saw the flock had paired up. Nudge with Iggy, Max with Fang, even Angel and Total were flying together. Again, I was the odd one out. Not that I minded, just…

We flew for HOURS until finally somewhere over in the Pacific, we spotted a small island. A smile spread across Max's face and she tilted toward it at warp speed, within seconds, she was back.

"It's PERFECT!" she exclaimed with a grin. Motioning to us with the tip of her wing, she signaled us down after her. We soared in form to our new potential home.

**Alice's POV**

Riley, Flutter, and I watched nervously as seven flying forms headed toward. Erasers? Planes? Flyboys? That was the problem-we had no idea.

**Gazzy's POV**

Max was pushing her way through the overgrown vegetation. It was unnaturally thick and no matter what we couldn't get it to budge.

Frustrated, Max through up her hands.

"Ugh! I can't get through!" She cried.

"Don't worry Max, I'll find a way through." Angel said, placing her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Of course you will sweetie." Max said, kissing her blonde head. Angel closed her eyes and searched the minds of the jungle animals.

"This way!" Angel's eyes shot open and she tugged a nearby vine. A small hole opened up and we all filed through. Normally we would have flown over it bu by the time we realized we were stuck, we couldn't get our wings open. Now we easily made our way through.

**Alice's POV**

Here was our theory, the flying forms _were_ planes and they had dropped off six kids. Now, we watched as the small one with long blonde hair found our secret way in. Flutter pressed her lips together in frustration as they got closer.

**Gazzy's POV**

Max was ecstatic. We found a tree house!

"Well, well, well, looks like someone was thinking of us!" She grinned.

"And we still ARE!" A voice growled.

We jumped and leaped into a fighting stance.

Angel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak.

She was interrupted by that voice again.

"You have 5 seconds to leave."

_Gazzy there's-_

**Not now Ang!**

_But-_

I kicked her out and put up my mental wall. I felt her searching for a hole but there were none. I know it was rude but this wasn't the time.

The voice interrupted my thoughts.

"5,4,3,2,-"

"They aren't leaving!" A female voice cut in.

"Nice going Al!" The male hissed. The next thing we knew, a boy a bit taller than me stepped out. He had hair the color of dirt and wore a tee-shirt and Kaki Capri's. Following him was a girl. Her hair was a shade lighter than Fangs. It tumbled down her back in soft curls. She wore a dark blue tank top and jean shorts. On her back clung a small child. Our eyes widened as we looked at the little one. She looked just like ANGEL! Blonde ringlets framed her small face. Her bright blue eyes searched us with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"We'll ask you ONE more time, LEAVE!" The boy threatened in a deadly voice. Big mistake buddy, cause NO ONE threatens Maximum Ride. She stepped forward, glaring.

" And if we don't?" she sneered.

This time the girl stepped forward. Her big emeraled colored eyes narrowed as she swung the little girl down. All three folded their arms.

"We'll make you." The girl hissed. And just like that, Three pairs of wings unfolded. I guess we couldn't hide our shock.

**A/N: There's Chapter 3!!!! I hope you all liked it!!! PLEASE~ Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The New Flock

A smile crept onto the girl's face. Her primary feathers ruffled a bit in the wind. Her wings were cream-colored and I guess 13 feet across. The boy's wings were Tawny with streaks of light grey on the secondaries. They were about 15 feet across. The little girl's wings, no surprisingly, were snow white and 7 feet across. Glaring at them, Max signaled us with a flick of her hand to snap open OUR wings. Well, you can imagine their surprise.

3RD PERSON

Max stepped forward.

"Great, now that THAT'S done, we'd like some names."

The girl continued to glare.

"I'm Alice." She said in a strained voice.

"Riley." The boy muttered.

The little girl smiled sweetly at the other flock.

"I'm Flutter."

"Well, I'm Max, This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Ga-" Gazzy elbowed her.

"Ummm, Gazzy and Angel."

Flutter grinned at Alice.

"NO." Alice said.

"Because I said so." She said again.

"Not Yet!" She cried, impatiently.

"WHAT?" Yelled Max's Flock.

Max's POV

Angel what's going on? I thought.

**Flutter doesn't just look like me**_._ Came the reply.

What?

_I'm a mind reader._ A soft voice chimed in. GREAT. Not only do I have the Voice in my head I also have –now- TWO mind readers! How lovely. Who's to tell Flutter isn't as annoying as Angel?

_Well, according to Alice, I can be VERY annoying._ Flutter giggled. I glared at her. Alice had lifted her onto her back again.

"It's just easier to travel." Alice told me. Great! THREE mind readers.

"I'm not a mind reader." She said. I gave her a cold stare, which she equally matched before grinning.

"Flutter told me THAT." She said.

"Then how'd you know what I was wondering?" I asked.

"She's just really good at reading faces." Riley answered.

"Anyways, Flutter is only two and she can't fly too well you can't!" she protested when Flutter turned to glare at her.

"So, I just carry her, she's not at all heavy." Alice continued.

"Well can't she walk?" asked Nudge. Who I'm quite surprised hasn't said much yet-in fact none of them have. Must be the shock of another flock.

"Of course she can! It's just she tends to wander and I'm a little protective of her." Alice exclaimed.

Riley snorted.  
"A little?" He grinned, earning himself a Max-worthy glare.

"Alice?" Riley asked.

Alice nodded.

"I know, I know." She agreed. What are they talking about?

"Whether or not we'll let you stay." Flutter answered.

Riley's POV

"So do we?" I asked.  
"I like them a lot." Flutter told us.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"You only like that boy-Gazzy." I accused.

"That's not true!" Alice cried. Though, I saw that blush creep up onto her face.

Flutter nodded at me.

"I guess." I said with a sigh. I knew they would stay anyways.

**Thanks.** A voice whispered in my head. I looked over and Angel grinned at me. Whatever. The smile grew.

Suddenly a cheer erupted from the other flock. I saw Alice and Gazzy exchange a small smile. Guess who told them? Yup!  
ANGEL!


	6. Author's Note2

**A/N: Hey Heyy Guys!!! I hope you liked my forth chapter. More action is coming I promise!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOVE**

**Alice Angel3**


	7. YOU MUST LEAVE

Gazzy's POV

**We CAN STAY!!!** Angel cried happily in our heads. I think this will work out after all. I caught Alice's eye and grinned at her. She smiled softly back.

"You'll have to get a new tree house though." Riley said. Max and Fang nodded.

"Well, if we need to –ya know- clear out some trees…" Ig said, whipping out a small bomb. The other Flock hissed suddenly.

"No!" Riley snarled. The other's nodded, glaring. Iggy looked aken back.

"Chill, dude." He said putting back the bomb. Riley continued to snarl.

"Riley, calm down." Alice said quietly, placing a hand on his arm.

"Sorry, Ri is as protective-if more-of these trees as we are. You CAN'T blow up these trees 'cause animals live there." Alice explained.

"Not that I don't agree and all, cause I totally do, I mean that's kinda what we're working towards. I mean saving forests and all totally falls into the category of like global warming and saving the world. Doesn't it? I think it does, yea, it does. And-"

"NUDGE, TO THE POINT!" everyone screamed.

"Right! Sorry, but how do YOU guys have a tree house? And were will WE sleep?" Nudge asked breathlessly.  
"Like this!" Alice said with a grin. She tapped Riley with the back of her hand. He relaxed his stance and pointed to a over grown vine. It rustled then, to our astonishment, MOVED! Yes, it moved until it coiled neatly around a tree.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Asked Max.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Can I borrow your water bottle? I promise I won't waste a drop." She asked. Fang went over and got one. Keeping a wary eye on her, he unscrewed it and set it at Alice's feet. Alice put out her hand and then-believe it or not-the water rose until it almost reached her hand. We gasped. Not even Angel could do that! She than flattened her hand in the universal "stop" signal and the water froze. She curled her fingers and the water unfroze until steam came off. When it was back to normal she drew it in an ark than let it circle around us. She drew it toward her and put it back into the bottle.

"Show off" Riley muttered.

We were stunned.

"Wow." Was all even Nudge could mutter.

"So that's what we can do. (**A/N: Remember Flutter can read minds!)** Alice said with a smirk.

"Well we are pretty special too!" Iggy argued.

"We never said you weren't!" Alice said, looking surprised.

"Ok then, what CAN you do?"

Max told them of our powers, fortunetly, thanks to Angel, skipping my unmentionable one.

"Ok, let's split up. Iggy? You and Nudge go collect big branches." Max said, taking command.

" Riley, go with them." Alice added. They headed out into the forest.

"I'll be back, I have some wash to do." She said, snapping open her wings. Flutter leaped gracefully onto her back and they took off. Alice headed up before coming down and hovering over me.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Umm am I?"

"Aren't you?"

"Let's just go!" Flutter interrupted.

I shrugged and lept into the air to follow them. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and graceful Alice looked while flying.

MAX'SPOV

**Angel?** I thought.

Yes Max? she answered.

**Um well-is there something going on between Gazzy and Alice?** I wasn't sure if what I saw was correct.

Duh!

_Right now, Gazzy is thinking about how pretty Alice looks while flying and she is thinking how powerful HE looks while flying. It's very mushy here right now._ Flutter added.

Just Like Fang. Angel mind-grinned.

WHAT? They are like NOTHING alike!

_She means I don't say much allowed but I think a lot._ Explained Flutter.

MAXIMUM.

Voice! Long time no _annoy_.

MAXIMUM, YOU MUST LEAVE THIS ISLAND!

What no! We all like it here and see how happy Gazzy is?

IT DOES NOT MATTER-LEAVE!

Well, it does to me, he's always been the odd one out, we'll stay 'till _**I**_ say we go.

MAX, LISTEN TO ME! ITS WAY TO DANGEROUS! YOU ARE PUTTING BOTH FLOCKS IN DANGER! Fine then we'll bring them with us!

NO! LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN! IF YOU STAY EVEN ONE NIGHT, YOU'LL RISK ATTATCHMENT!

Stop! Let us be! We can easily take care of ourselves!

I refused to believe that we must leave, no matter what the voice said. But a tiny part of me became wary and nervous? Why?

BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT…

**A/N: Heyy guys! Sooo….this is chapter 5!!!! I think! I realllly hope you liked it******** so u see that little greenish button? Well It told me a secret… wanna here it? No? too bad, it says it REALLY wants to know you but to meet it you jave to click it so…. Click away! PLEASE!!!!!**

**Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I completely forgot about Disclaimers!!! I do not own any MR characters only my own ones like, Riley, Alice, and Flutter!!!!!**

Gazzy's POV

We soared over a cluster of trees, circling around a small clearing.

"Gazzy! Watch this!" Alice called. Without warning, Flutter dropped from her back. I pushed hard and began to fly after her.

_Stay_.

Flutter Snapped open her snow-white wings and flapped a few times to stay aloft.

Okkaaayyyyy….

I looked at Alice, she Shot up to the clouds above us and did a series of flips and twirls. Suddenly, she dove down, past me and flew in a wide loop-de-loop around Flutter. When she was right beneath her, the little girl tucked in her wings and dropped neatly onto her back.

"Cool, huh?" Alice asked as they flew back up to me, grinning. I stared at them for a second before laughing.

"Oh Yeah!"

"Come on!" She giggled. "The others will be wondering where their fresh clothes are."

She circled down, landing very gracefully. I took a few steps before stopping.

Alice and Flutter stared at each other, no doubt having a conversation in their heads.

"Gazzy, help Flutter with the tub, please." Alice turned to the nearby stream. Putting out her palm, she froze it.

_Help me put the tub on the ice._

I wonder why we can't just carry it.

_Go ahead and try…_

Flutter indicated to a large tub. I shrugged and walked over to it. Wrapping my arms around it, I heaved. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. Soft wind chimes rang in my head. Flutter was mind laughing at me! Bells rang by the stream. Alice was watching. I bent my head, trying to hide the blush that crept up my face.

"That's why we push it on the ice. It's made of jungle metal (**A/N: I made that up!)** so it's very heavy." Alice explained. I shrugged and helped Flutter place it on the ice.

_Push it_.

Does that girl EVER talk?

"Yes, now push it!" She cried in a soft musical voice that sounded a lot like Alice.

I sighed and gave it a huge push, sending it sliding towards Alice. She froze a wall in front of it so it stopped. I watched curiously as Alice Washed the clothes with warm water, swirling them, round and round in the tub.

"Don't watch me! Watch Flutter!" Alice said. I turned around, and watched Flutter dance through the grass. She leaped and twirled, flapping her arms. A small bird flew past her. Grinning, she unfurled her wings and flew, unsteadily with it.

"Watch her!" Alice reminded me, not even turning around. I sighed and snapped open my wings to follow her. As soon as I was in the air, she landed, somersaulting a few times. Her tiny fists were curled into little balls at her side. She skipped up to Alice and uncurled one fist, placing a flower in her hand.

"Awwww thanks sweetie!" Alice cooed, giving her a hug. She walked solemnly up to me and uncurled her other fist, handing me a flower as well.

"Awwww thanks sweetie!" I cooed in Alice's voice and gave her a hug. Alice stared at me, bug eyed, than she and Flutter burst into a giggle fit. We sat on the ground, giggling, while Alice finished the laundry.

3rd person

"Well, well, well, it seems Maximum Ride and her flock have found the missing experiments!" an Eraser chuckled darkly. He and his troops were stationed in the trees, surrounding the island.

"Should be a fun night." Another agreed…

…………………………………………..

**A/N: sorry most of that chapter was kinda boring! It was-what do they call it? Filler? I think so…. But the next chapter will definitely have action! I promise!!!!**

**Love ya!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nudge's POV

"Oh Good your back!" Max explained as we landed silently in the clearing.

"Dinner's done-thank god! I mean, I've been SO hungry ever since we got here, but I didn't wanna complain, 'cause that would be rude but I swear I woulda if you took another two minuets and-"

"Shut UP Nudge!!!"

"SoRRY!" I sat down in a huff.

Alice flashed me a small smile of encouragement as she landed silently, folding in her wings. I was starting to understand why everyone likes her so much. I mean she's nice, understanding, has a really cool power, and she's pretty too! Hey! I bet she's about Gaz's age! They'd look really cute together! Wait a minuet… Gaz-Alice-likes-her-him, NO! OOOOOOOOHHHHH This is soooooooo cool!!!!

Max's POV

The two flocks gathered around a small campfire, laughing and feasting together. I curled up at Fang's side, drifting to sleep when I felt Angel's presence in my head. Suddenly our fire was out and dripping with mysterious water. Flutter popped in as well.

_Stay quiet._ She whispered before leaving.

Angel?! What is going on?!

**Flutter and I picked up new thoughts. They sounded almost human! Flutter is telling everyone to stay quiet and alert. I'm letting you know. **

What happened to the fire?

**Flutter told Alice to put it out.**

Stay in my head.

**K.**

The branches rustled. We jumped up into fighting stances. A muffled shout rose from the bushes.

"NOW!" suddenly Erasers poured out of every direction. I gulped. We were surrounded. Everyone threw themselves into battle. I landed a roundhouse kick in one's chest. It was tough and we were losing.

"There's too many!" I shouted at Fang. He grimaced in agreement. Suddenly a net was thrown over me.

"MAX!" cried Fang.

What was happening?

"NO!" screamed Gazzy. NO. NO! Alice was caught as well.

I heard a snarl and thrashing. It was cut off too quickly.

Flutter's POV

I snarled than threw back my head screaming a high-pitched, ear-splitting scream.

" NOT ALICE YOU NO GOOD, STUPID, UGLY, MONGRELS!" I was a blur of white and than I attached herself to Alice's captor.

I beat my fists on his head, scratched at his eyes, and bit down anywhere I could reach. Than I was being thrown through the air. I sailed higher, higher, higher, until I plummeted to the ground. I braced myself for the fall that I knew could kill me. It never came. I heard the flapping of wings and soft, yet strong arms wrapped around me. Feet touched the ground, arms clung to me protectively. I looked up in to Angels clear blue eyes. The tears spilled over. I sobbed into her arms and she held me. I felt her own tears soak into mine and I remembered that she lost her sister-mother too. We hugged each other and cried our eyes out. I heard another sob and another set of mocha colored arms wrapped around us. Two more pairs and than two more, Iggy, Fang, Ri, and Gazzy had come to comfort us. Soon my eyes fluttered shut.

……….

(A/N I was going to stop there, but ill be nice and continue)

……….

Max's POV

Alice and I were tossed roughly into the back of a van, our arms and legs bound.

"Are you ok Ally?"

I only got a muffled yes. She even let me call her Ally!

"No your not. What's wrong? Did they hurt you? Are you scared? You don't need to be, they captured me plenty of times, and I always get out-"

"Hush Max! I'm THINKING here!" she hissed.

"Well than…"

"Hey! Shut up mutant!" Alice gasped quietly as she received a blow in her head.

I felt the van turn left and slowly stop.

The doors swung open and the bed filled with blinding light. Next thing we knew, we had been knocked in the head.

"Hey! Wha-whatch it! I use that to….think." Alice passed out. I was momentarily proud of her before my own consciousness took a stroll as well.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

"Its all your fault!"

"MY fault?!" Gazzy cried outraged.

"Yea! If you hadn't flirted with her and all, you would all be gone now and Alice would be safe and-"

"Shut UP! You don't think I want her safe as well?"

"Guys PLEASE! We can't fight! We need to save the girls!"  
"SHUT UP NUDGE!"

Silence.

"NO."  
????

**A/N: heyy guys! Sry I haven't updated in 4EVER! I have the busiest schedule EVER and TONS of HW! Anywayyy, I hope u like the chap! Please review! I'm not one of those people who say I won't update unless I have a certain number of reviews cuz I like writing this story and will update anyway, but I really DO like reviews! They make me happy! ******


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: no, I do not on MR  I do however own, riley, Alice, and Flutter

Gazzy's POV

"What??" I stuttered.

" I said NO." Nudge retorted. Her arms were crossed; a glare gleamed in her chocolate brown eyes.

" What are you talking about?" Fang cried.

" How hard is it to comprehend the simple word of NO? Babies manage it, yet for the past 17 years, I have obeyed you guys loyally. Now im not saying there have been times I disobeyed, but telling me to shut up when im only trying to prevent a fist fight and save our family, well that just crosses the line!"

" Nudge-you're overreacting," Fang began.

" IM overreacting? ME? HA! You listened to me mister," She interrupted. Delirious, she stabbed fang in the chest with her finger.

" I am DONE being told what to do, just because im the only flock member who actually listens! Even angel disobeys a lot and you all still love her! My whole life, I felt that if I didn't obey you guys, I'd be discluded MORE!"

"Nudge-"

" QUIET! Fang and Max had each other, Gaz and Ig, and Angel and Total! Who did I have?"

"Nudge, you had all of us." Angel whispered.

"Angel, its not the same. I was the second friend, the outcast. Im always gonna be different from you guys."

"But Nudge, why do you think we love you?" I asked.

"Whatever. Its not important."

"Nudge, you know you are important to us! VERY important!" Iggy cried. Hmmmmm was there a double meaning to that?

A sob escaped Angel's lips. Nudge looked at her questionly.

" I'm sorry!" She cried, rushing toward Nudge. We all assured her we were sorry and still loved her.

" Well what about my sister?" Riley cried.

We all grew quiet before Flutter spoke up.

"I may have a plan." She said softly.

………………………………………….

Max's POV

Alice and I woke up in too small dog crates that forced us to curl up and still have metal digging into our wings.

"Max? Remember how I told you I was thinking back in the truck?" She asked.

I nodded.

" Listen carefully-" before she had a chance to speak, the door banged open. A big, burly man with graying hair stomped in.

" Maximum Ride. We meet again"

" That's Nightmare to you, ter Bortch. Only you know, people who don't have convulsions if they don't have their snicker bars can call her Maximum. Do you need some? I do believe I have some in my pocket, I keep them in their just for you." Alice sneered. I bit my lip, to keep from bursting into a laughing fit. That girl is hilarious! She gave all that sass and she hasn't even met him. I guess Gaz told her about him. Ohh I love that girl!

" Shut up mutant! I do believe I HAVE met you before, experiment 123. Ah yes I DO remember you. Do YOU remember our last meeting?"

"Let me think-ah yes! I do! I do! Are you still having nightmares from it? It's been a while, if the nightmares are still continuing, you may need to get help. Oh I remember! You tried and they said your condition of Stupiocious is irreversible! You poor thing!"

Ok, I couldn't help it, I giggled, heck I CRIED! The girl is as good as me!!!

" This is why im taking you for experiments first. And ill be watching-and eating popcorn as I watch you scream."

Alice kept up her "oh and I totally care too!" look, but I saw a flash of fear in her eyes before it disappeared. Ter Bortch noticed.

"Oh you should be scared." He grinned.

Alice leaned forward.

"Scared? I don't think so more like, looking forward to some serious, me kicking your butt action!"

And than she was gone.

Five minuets later, I heard the first scream.

………………………….

A/N: Sorry that was sorta short! Anyway please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Alice's Pov

I was scared, VERY scared, but if I had learned anything from the last time I was here, it was never show it. These sick people live off fear. They are monsters who eat it right up, and than, as if still unsatisfied, want more. So they torture you some more. And more. And more.

I was dragged into a large white room with a huge window that stretched across an entire wall. Behind the window were people and many buttons and levers and all that jazz. A women stood close to the window, studying me as ter Bortch threw me onto the white floor. I stared calmly back at her, a bored expression planted on my face. She pressed a button and spoke to me.

" You are-" she consulted her notes

" Experiment 123?"

" No."

She looked confused and glanced at her notes again with a frown, and than at me.

" I am called THE FEAR where I come from."

The women rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, ameture"

"That's mutant to you, I believe." I sneered.

"Cut the crap. Its pay back." She snarled suddenly.

"For what?" I asked, surprised.

"For me!" Cried a voice, stepping out of the shadows.

A girl around my age came forward. She had long golden hair, and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, under a white lab coat. She flipped her hair and narrowed her eyes.

"Do I know you?"  
"No, but you will. Now Aya, can we get this over with? I'm getting a massage at four."

Aya shrugged and pressed a red button. I gasped as pain shot through me. White hot bars ran through the room. Aya pressed the button again and again, jotting down notes all the while.

I tried, but I couldn't help it, I screamed. Only once though!

After a while, the golden girl stepped forward.

"K. That's enough, I need her alive. Put her back."

In an instant I was shoved back in my cage.

Maxs POV

About ½ an hour later she was back. Sweat rolled down her face, mixing with bitter tears.

"What happened?" I whispered.

She just turned around. This continued for days, until one day, she didn't come back…

A/n:

YAY! Nxt chapter!

Don't worry, Alice isn't dead!

Please review!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heyy guys! So, I was reading through my new reviews (yay!) and ( probably this story's biggest reviewer-****) anyhoo, Rainbow. Wings called that mysterious girl the golden persom. So, maybe I will call her the Golden girl until you find out who she is, and , if you read this, let me know if you mind if I use that. I also wanted Max or someone to say what you said in that review, "who is this golden person(or girl)? Well whoever she is, I don't like her…."**

**I hope this message wasn't too confusing!**

**Luv ya!**

**-Alice Angel**


End file.
